The present application claims priority to Taiwan application no. 090116413, entitled xe2x80x9cScrew-less Fixing Structure,xe2x80x9d filed on Jul. 4, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw-less fixing structure, and more particularly, to a screw-less fixing structure for mounting the add-on card onto a Personal Computer without using screw and screwdriver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal computer has become more and more popular, and is no longer an advanced technical tool for the professional persons to rely on for solving highly sophisticated problems. Also, when the user learn more about using the PC, he will learn more about the hardware of the PC as well. Therefore, the user""s behavior has been changed from the conventional type of simply buying and using a PC to the modern type of buying the hardware parts and assembling a PC of his own. In addition, in the fast growing computer industry, new hardware is developed and marketed at a rapid speed, and it is often necessary to upgrade the xe2x80x9coldxe2x80x9d PC to a more advanced level. Such being the circumstances, it may be preferable for a user to upgrade his PC by himself since this is cheaper and easier than buying a new PC.
Accordingly, a PC is required to be easily assembled/disassembled so as to facilitate a user to upgrade his PC by himself. Among all of the hardware of a PC, add-on cards, such as the display card, the video card and the network card, are the most common ones to be upgraded. According to the prior art, a method of upgrading the add-on card is described as follows.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a perspective view showing a conventional arrangement of an add-on card in a PC. Typically, a PC has a slot fixing module 101 disposed on the inner side of a back plate of the PC. The slot fixing module 101 has a plurality of fixing slots 102 (usually seven slots) for fixing the add-on card 110. It can be seen that there is a bracket 111 disposed on one end of the add-on card 110, and a fixing sheet 112 is bent outward to form at one end of the bracket 111 for attaching to the fixing plane 104 of the slot fixing module 101. For assembling the add-on card 110 onto the PC, users have to insert the add-on card 110 into the slot (not shown) on the motherboard. At the same time, the bracket 111 covers the fixing slot 102, and the connect portion (not shown) of the add-on card 110 can be exposed to connect with the peripherals such as a display unit, a speaker, or the like. There is a screw hole 103 formed on the fixing plane 104, and correspondingly there is a U-shape portion formed in the fixing sheet 112 so that the screw hole 103 can mate with the U-shape portion when the fixing sheet 112 attaches to the fixing plane 104. Accordingly, the users can apply a screwdriver and use a screw to fasten the add-on card 110 to the slot fixing module 101.
According to the above description, an add-on card can be successfully mounted to the slot fixing module; however, a screwdriver and a screw are required for the assembly and disassembly of an add-on card. It is also very inconvenient to mount the add-on card in such a manner, particularly the screw is so tiny and may be easily lost, and the user""s hand may be slashed if he is not a skilled person. All of these disadvantages show that the prior art is not user-friendly and cause difficulties when upgrading the add-on card.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a screw-less fixing structure for fixing the add-on card onto a PC that is more convenient and user-friendly.
A PC includes a back plate and a slot fixing module. The slot fixing module (it is a standard specification specified by INTEL), which is installed inside the PC, has a fixing plane and a plurality of slots for fixing the add-on card. The add-on card includes a bracket, and one end of the bracket is bent to form a fixing sheet. For fixing the add-on card, the fixing sheet is attached to the fixing plane, and the bracket is covered on the slot.
The screw-less fixing structure comprises a support plate, a rotational pressing plate, a positioning device, and a spring wire. The support plate is fixed on the back plate and has two pivot seats at two opposed edges The rotational pressing plate is pressed on the fixing plane against the add-on card. The rotational pressing plate has two protrusion pivots and the arched bearing. The two protrusion pivots of the rotational pressing plate are pivotally coupled to the two pivot seats of the support plate, so that the rotational pressing plate can pivot relative to the support plate for switching between the releasing state and the tightening state. The spring wire has a first hook pivot formed at one end and a second hook pivot formed at the other end. The two hook pivots of the spring wire pivotally couples to the arched bearing of the rotational pressing plate such that the spring wire can pivot relative to the rotational pressing plate and can be coupled to the positioning device for fastening the rotational pressing plate in the tightening state.
When a user attempts to replace an old add-on card with a new one, he needs only to release the screw-less fixing structure by grasping and pulling the handling portion of the spring wire, replace the old add-on card with the new one, and finally tighten the screw-less fixing structure by grasping and pushing the spring wire to reach the tightening state. In the above procedures for replacing the add-on card, the user does not need any additional tool nor screw so that the present invention has the advantages of safe, fast, easy and convenient to use.
These and other attributes of the present invention will become more clear upon a thorough study of the following description of the preferred embodiments for carrying out the invention, particularly when reviewed in conjunction with the drawings.